sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Szorra the Cat
THE PAGE IS NEARLY DONE, BUT ISN'T COMPLETELY DONE. THERE IS STILL ROOM FOR EDIT, SO PLEASE COMMENT AND CRITICIZE! "No! I mean... no." Her answer to whether or not Midnight should start calling her kitty, possibly linking to something in the past. "I'll be in and out faster than Sonic can," an expression she made up to tell her how quick she could infiltrate a base. "Surprise!" after successfully sneaking up on Dawn during a training exercise. Szorra Velasmii (Pronounced Soar-uh Ve-läs-mee) has claimed the throne as the stealthiest detective on Mobius. Profile Occupation: Detective, Forensic scientist, ninja, spy, vigilante Appearance Szorra has blond hair with hints of brown on it every now and then. Her eyes are brown in color. History Szorra keeps her history unknown for the sake of her stealth to remain. As such, not much is known about her. What is known is the fact that she's been defending the nation of Weybrook on her own, battling numerous opponents. She had left when she had bagged the last great villain in the nation, at the cost of her identity being revealed. Szorra was founded out to not even be from the planet Mobius, but from Hakazi. The reason behind her motives is unknown, but has proven to be good. She hunted down the Night Crew after seeing the reputation of it as a vigilante group. She found the group with her skills, and joined because of it. Personality Szorra had used to be a cat with a mute personality, not saying much to not expose her identity. Ever since it was revealed, she could finally start becoming more social, but she still kept to a quiet tone unless excited or cocky. When not in a calm environment, she can be distracted by laser pointers, the smell of fish, and yarn... if she finds out who cause her to act like this, however, she gets very angry and embarrassed. Equipment Her high tech equipment comes from resources she brought with her from her home planet, Hikasi. As such, Szorra has technology far surpassing that of normal Mobius gear. Detective Suit Mark VI Her current primary suit. This new technology is the most durable and flexible of all of detective suits. The suit covers up every part of Szorra's body minus the face. The suit has many abilities. The suit is covered up with several parts of the it in vantablack. The few parts that aren't vantablack are normal black, grey, or a very dark blue. The ghost mode triggers the suit to change texture in relativity of the environment, and release/gain more heat to its surroundings. The result? A suit that can auto-camouflage and cannot be sensed via thermal vision. Mask Thanks to her intelligent developer, Exveus, Szorra's mask has multiple different sights: infrared, x-ray, gamma ray, microwave, thermal, and ultraviolet ray. The mask isn't just place on, it connects with the body. Unless detached by the user first, it is extremely difficult to get it off. The mask is nearly twice as durable as the body armor. Body Suit With so many people to take down in Weybrook, Szorra's suit had to be durable enough to take these punches. She learned well enough what upgrades needed to be done to the Mark VI suit after experience. Her suit can absorb most of the shock from being hit with blunt force, allowing her to casually get up after being busted through a three foot thick wall as if she merely tripped. The armor is also heavily resistant to electrical shocks as well, and has proven to be bulletproof on many occasions, from tanking shotgun blasts point-blank, to custom-made sniper bullets that pierce through heavily armored tanks. Szorra has been able to walk through fire with the suit, and stand her ground in a blizzard cause by an ice manipulating villain. The body suit has two small but powerful hooks on the forearms. These are you to pull enemies closer, grab gadgets, or grapple hook to the highest buildings, 500 feet is the maximum range. Gloves The gloves of the suit are about 150% more durable than the suit itself. This is for things such as grabbing the blades of swords or knives. The gloves also can generate and absorb up to 10,000 volts of electricity. Weapons and Gadgets Needing to be prepared for anything criminals could throw at her, Szorra has gained a large amount of equipment over time. * Smoke screen * Flash bang * explosives * emp pulse grenades * death claw (a device that is planted into one's back, and at any moment when pressed, will pierce the victim's heart in six different areas. She uses it as interrogation against unwilling criminals, but never was forced to trigger one. This doesn't mean that she won't trigger it) * ice blaster (like a water gun, but with liquid hydrogen instead... liquid hydrogen is much colder than liquid nitrogen) Abilities Szorra is a low level speedster, and that's all she has for her in terms of power. However, in the other categories, she is in peak condition. Speed Szorra was born as a speedster, able to run 100 mph. Due to her intense training, she increased it so her max speed is the near the speed of sound. Combat Speed Szorra may be able to run only at Mach 1, but she can handle fights against people moving at relativistic speeds (speeds moving a noticeable percentage of the speed of light). Strength Szorra is at peak strength, being able to toss bench press 500 lbs five times in one go, though this is a strenuous feat for her. Agility Szorra 's suit may be able to tank bullets, but she doesn't get cocky enough to just try to brush off bullets. She can, and has easily dodged bullets, seeming only to get shot when she wants to scare criminals into thinking she's invincible. Hyperthymesia This is a condition where the mind can remember just about everything. With this, Szorra mastered nearly all combat on the planet, and it's also how she is intelligent in numerous amounts of subjects. This also gives her the edge in battle by being able to adapt and learn an opponent's techniques. Flaws Her pride and teamwork inexperience. Szorra has been alone for so long that she is socially awkward, and not good with teamwork if she wants to do something else in the mission. This has been a good and bad thing for the team, depending on the situation. An example of this was the moment she thought she could handle an enemy by herself without the help of the other Night Crew members. This resulted in her nearly being pummeled to death. Resources are limited, so her equipment is usually a light load for quick in and out missions, not for prolonged battles. Trivia Szorra is based off of a neko ninja OC I've created, CopyCat... I edited her to be a sonic fanon character. She was initially a bat, but it ended up with people thinking that this was a "sonic-like female batman character". To help her get around the city with a lack of wings now, I gave her grappling hools, which of course, ended up making the theory even more valid... :/ Category:Good Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Speed Category:Speed type characters Category:Super speed Category:Speed type Category:Technique type characters Category:Anti-Social Category:Stealthy Character Category:Spy Category:Detective Category:Gun Wielder Category:Weapon Wielding Characters Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:DeathstroketheHedegehog Category:Martial Artist Category:Professional Combatant Category:Melee Combatant Category:Fighter Category:Heroines Category:Vigilantes Category:Vigilante Category:From another world/universe Category:Smart Category:Incredibly smart Category:Incredibly calm Category:Armor Category:Custom-made armor Category:Multiple gadgets